Les galères d'un ninja Flemmard ! - Recueil OS sur Shikamaru
by Eiszeit
Summary: Shikamaru à toujours été un flemmard, évitant soigneusement toutes les galères possible. Pourtant, il ne pourra pas toujours le faire et parfois il s'enlise dedans, la tête la première ! C'est un recueil d'OS de ma création sur le personnage et le couple Shikamaru / Temari ! Je n'en dirais pas plus mais il y en aura pour tous les goûts ! Rien n'est jamais facile dans la vie !


**_Hello à tous !_**

 ** _Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto Masashi, venant du manga Naruto !_**  
 ** _L'histoire quand à elle, est de moi !_**

 ** _Je vous proposes le premier OS de ma création sur le couple Shikamaru / Temari. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_**  
 ** _J'en posterais d'autre au fur et à mesure, au gré de mes idées._**

Synopsis rapide :

Post grande guerre, Shikamaru encaisse le coup à sa manière et visiblement sa en inquiète plus d'un. Il a des décisions importantes à prendre mais chaque chose en son temps... et rien ne presse ! Ce n'est pas non plus l'avis de tous le monde...  
Une Kunoichi au caractère bien trempé croise son regard et il se dit qu'il n'existe pas plus galère que cette femme ! Cette discussion avait bien mal commencer... Pourtant, il se la repasse dans tous les sens comme s'il s'agissait d'un message codé de la plus haute importance...

 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 ** _R_ EVIEW :**

 _ **Merci Sandou pour ta review ! Je suis ravie qu'il t'ai plu :D**_

 _ **En effet, je n'avais pas remarquer (Etant sur un ordinateur à grand écran) que cela faisait un peu bloc ! Je viens donc de le modifier afin qu'il soit plus aérer et plus agréable à lire !Le temps que les modifications prennent effets sur le site, sa devrait être rapidement corrigé dans la journée !**_

 _ **Et oui, il y a deux nouvel OS qui arrive bientôt :)**_

* * *

Allongé sur l'herbe, main derrière la tête, il y pensait. _\- La guerre est terminée…_ L'information glissait sur lui, sans accroche.  
Le regard fixé sur un ciel sans nuages, il soupira. Même eux n'étaient plus là… La guerre était terminée, emmenant dans sa chute, ceux qui sont mort pour elle…  
Des shinobis sacrifier pour leurs vies à tous. Des pions sur un plateau de Shogi qui, dans le cœur de ceux qui restaient, valait bien plus. Laissant douleur et vide. Chagrin et colère.  
Son père… Celui de sa coéquipière… Neji… Puis tant d'autre, dont il ne connaissait même pas les noms. Allumant une énième cigarette, il souffla paresseusement la fumée. _Sale habitude…_ Se dit-il.

– Merci… Sensei, murmura le jeune jonin avec une ironie railleuse.

Fermant les yeux, il laissa son esprit divaguer. Décidant qu'il y avait un temps pour tout et que là, ne rien faire était la seule chose que son manque de motivation lui concédait encore. Passant de pensée en pensée, de réflexion en réflexion, à la vitesse d'un nuage en pleine pointe de vitesse, il encaissait à sa manière, une idée qui avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui. Un fait qu'il lui bouffait toute son énergie, lui laissant un vide inconsidérable. La mort de son père.

Un soupir de lassitude qui n'était pas le sien lui fit rouvrir les paupières. Son visage sans expression croisa celui d'une Kunoichi qui manquait sérieusement de patience. Main sur les hanches, elle le regardait de façon menaçante _. – Cette nana est vraiment effrayante…_ Songea-t-il en se préparant mentalement au pire. Voyant que celui-ci ne venait pas, il arqua un sourcil et demanda, suspicieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- Nara ! Ça va faire trois mois que !…

\- J'sais encore compté me… La coupa-t-il sèchement, essayant de se redresser. Avant qu'un éventail menaçant à quelques centimètres de son nez ne le fasse changer de stratégie.

\- Nara…. Gronda t'elle sourdement, tu vas m'écouter… _–_ _Ohhh_ _galèree_ _…_ Levant les yeux aux ciels avec nonchalance, il abdiqua tout de même histoire qu'elle lui foute la paix, et ce, rapidement. Il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ce qu'on vienne le sermonner et il sentait que c'était exactement, la raison de sa venue. - Ton hokage te fait dire que ça ne peut plus durer… _\- Et voilà… Pourquoi faut-il que j'aie toujours raison… Ça en devient chiant à force…_ Un souffle exaspéré s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle continuait, l'ignorant complètement. - Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les baby sitter, alors bouge-toi le pleurnichard !

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que la ressorte celle-là… T'es vraiment…

\- Si tu termines cette phrase, je t'envoie à Suna par les airs en un temps records ! _–_ _Femme_ _galère !_ Pensa-t-il boudeur avant de se rallonger dans l'herbe et de fermer les yeux, mettant un terme à leurs discussions, qui ne pourraient de toute façon pas avoir d'issue acceptable. - Hey tu fais quoi là ?! S'écria t'elle excéder en serrant la main sur son arme géante. Dans une nouvelle menace, inutile.

\- ça ne se voit pas ?... Tu m'as demandé d'écouter, je l'ai fait… Maintenant fou moi la paix… _Enfin, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir tout entendu…_ _Bahh_ _… Tant pis, ce ne devait être que des futilités de toute façon… Si_ _Kakashi_ _avait eu quelque chose de réellement important à me dire, il ne m'aurait pas fait envoyer quelqu'un d'autre… À moins qu'il ne soit_ _vraiment_ _occupé… Dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas choisi une_ _Kunoichi_ _d'un autre village… À moins qu'il en soit_ _TOUS_ _occupé… Ou bien que la mission concerne le pays du sable, justement…_ Le jonin souffla d'exaspération, il n'avait absolument rien écouter tout compte fait et ça lui prenait la tête. - Pourquoi est-ce toi que Kakashi envoie ? Questionna-t-il avec suspicion, alors qu'il sentait toujours l'imposante présence de l'ambassadrice de Suna devant lui. Prête à exploser.

\- C'est une excellente question… Et je m'en fiche !… _-_ _Ahh_ _raté… Cela dit,_ _maintenant je_ _sais que ça ne concerne donc ni une mission, impliquant_ _Suna_ _... Ni_ _Konoha_ _…  
_  
\- Donc ce n'est pas important… Constata-t-il en baillant.

\- Tu te juges si pitoyable que ça ?… Pleurnichard… Elle avait bien insisté sur la fin ce mot qui lui fit grincer des dents. Ouvrant les yeux, ils se dévisagèrent en chien de faïence. Longuement.

 _–_ _Mais_ _qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être chiante…_ L'air triomphant, afficher sur son visage, ainsi que son sourire narquois l'agaça et il s'alluma une nouvelle cigarette pour regagner de la contenance.

\- Tu n'as rien écouter, n'est-ce pas ?! _\- Non… Ça avait l'air chiant…_ Il ne pouvait pas l'avouer sans de possibles représailles. _– Bahh, de toute façon, je finirais bien par me la prendre cette soufflante…  
_  
\- Plus ou moins… détourna-t-il à son avantage, attendant que la tempête se lève, les yeux river sur la fumée qui voguait paresseusement au-dessus de lui.

\- Et après, on appelle ça un génie !... Voilà qu'elle se moquait de nouveau de lui… _\- Les femmes sont vraiment insupportable et celle-ci certainement plus que toutes les autres !…  
_  
\- Bon si tu es venue pour emmerder quelqu'un, essaye avec un autre… Tu me soûles !

\- Je suis venu te dire que tu devrais accepter la proposition de ton Hokage. Tu ferais un excellent conseiller, malgré le fait que tu sois un flemmard de première. Tu trouverais sans doute ça galère. Moi, c'est ce que je lui ai dit… Il est de mon avis… Mais... Tu ne peux pas refuser une telle offre alors bouge toi !

Leurs regards se croisèrent, se sondèrent. L'animosité avait disparu. Le laissant interdit. Depuis quand le connaissait-elle si bien ? Se demanda le jeune homme, étonné par la perspicacité dont elle faisait preuve. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Pour une fois, il n'était ni moqueur, ni narquois. Elle lui souriait vraiment et l'espace d'un instant, il se surprit à la trouver belle… Se trouvant idiot de rougir, il détourna le regard vers le sol en s'asseyant, priant pour qu'elle n'est rien remarqué.  
Cependant, la jeune femme n'en avait pas terminé et redevint aussi terrifiante qu'elle l'avait toujours été jusqu'à présent. Ce qui le renfrogna immédiatement _– Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elles parlent trop… Elles ne savent pas s'arrêter quand il faut… Et on en revient toujours au même point galère ! Les femmes sont insupportables !  
_  
\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça…. Tu perds plus que ton temps-là…. _– Et voilà…_ Grogna-t-il intérieurement. - Si tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte, tu es un idiot ! L'asséna t'elle d'un air franchement mauvais. Ce qui multiplia le risque de se retrouver dans une situation encore plus pénible, par deux... Voir trois, si on prenait en considération son caractère explosif !  
En toute relativité, il préféra donc temporiser la situation que de sauter dans ce qu'il considérait comme une armée de problème en devenir… En prenant soin de peser ses mots, il déclara toute de même d'une voix traînante, dénué de toute émotion.

\- Le Hokage m'a donné quatre mois de libre, je ne fais qu'en profiter… Je ne vois pas où est le mal.

\- Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle ! _– Ouais, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._ Il nia.

\- Non, je ne suis fort heureusement pas dans ta tête de psychopathe… De nouveau, ils se dévisagèrent en chiens de faïence. Et cette fois-ci ce fut-elle qui abdiqua à sa manière.

\- Ahhhh ! Tu es insupportable, Nara _! –_ _Nous_ _sommes deux dans ce cas…_ Pensa-t-il en se levant péniblement. Décidant de remettre sa sieste à plus tard. Et surtout ailleurs. Alors qu'il tournait les talons, une main le rattrapa par la manche. _–_ _Ahhh mais_ _quoi encore ?!  
_  
\- Tu ne les feras pas revenir. Ils sont morts Shikamaru. Accepte-le.

Un silence se fit. Lourd et pesant. Il inspira longuement. Elle venait de toucher la corde sensible, réveillant un sentiment d'impuissance tapis au fond de lui. Elle avait raison et il le savait bien. Lui-même avait retourné mainte et mainte fois le problème dans sa tête. Toujours le même échec. La même fatalité. Puis de toute façon… S'il y avait eu une quelconque solution, son père l'aurait trouvé avant lui. Il expira tout l'air accumulé.

\- La proposition de Kakashi, j'allais l'accepter… Commença-t-il avec flegme. - Je suis pas aussi idiot que tu le penses. Je sais parfaitement qu'il faut que je remplace mon père, même si ça me soûle… Autant pour Konoha que pour mon clan… Il s'arrêta et soupira de nouveau, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. - Ce n'est pas comme-ci j'avais le choix de toute façon… Cela étant dit, je pensais pouvoir être tranquille encore un mois puisqu'il m'en a donné quatre pour y réfléchir. Et surtout, je ne pensais pas qu'il puisse se montrer aussi impatient, ou qu'il douterait de moi. Va savoir…

\- Il s'inquiète pour toi, rectifia avec lassitude la jeune femme dans son dos. - Tes amis s'inquiètent pour toi… _\- Je m'inquiète pour toi…_ Ne crut t'elle pas utile d'ajouter en lâchant subitement sa manche, toujours entre ses doigts. - Alors bouge-toi, flemmard ! Lança t'elle en tournant les talons, le laissant planter là. Seul à ses réflexions.

\- Hey ?! L'appela-t-il. - Je parie que personne n'a voulu m'engueuler, c'est ça ?

\- Tous des incapables ! S'écria t'elle de loin, non sans un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

\- Je vois… T'es vraiment la shinobi la plus cruelle que je connaisse Temari… Railla-t-il avec amusement, fourrant ses mains encore plus profondément dans ses poches. Le regard dans le vide.

\- Si tu as encore besoin de moi, je t'aiderai. Alors n'hésite pas à me demander, Monsieur le Pleurnichard… C'était un murmure, mais il l'avait parfaitement entendu, porté par le vent. Il se massa la nuque et ria doucement. Un brin blasé.

Des mois étaient passés où, il avait accepté la proposition du rokudaime. Comme convenu, il en était devenu le conseiller stratégique. Il avait également pris la suite du clan Nara.  
Des mois passés où il manquait cruellement de sommeil. Ou les journées étaient longues et pénibles.  
Des mois passés ou une shinobi blonde le harcelais continuellement par sa non-présence agaçante.  
Des mois où il voyait son visage sans le vouloir. Sans parvenir à l'effacer. Ce qu'il trouvait sérieusement galère et perturbant…  
De plus, cette femme s'accaparait le peu de moment qu'il trouvait pour être en tête avec tête avec lui-même. Lui gâchant ses instants de répit, aussi rare soient-ils. Son sourire apparaissant à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il les réouvrait toujours avec un mal de crâne insupportable. Toujours de mauvaise humeur face à des pensées qu'il ne parvenait plus à contrôler, il avait finis par éveiller les soupçons de certains de ses amis. Ce qui était franchement encore plus pénible… Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que la Kunoichi de Suna qui le harcelait, mais également : Ino, Chôji, Naruto et d'autre qui l'emmerdais aussi souvent que possible, persuadé qu'il y avait une personne de sexe féminin caché derrière tout ça. Ce que le jeune homme niait catégoriquement. Pourtant, il y avait bien une Shinobi qui mettait son génie à rude épreuve depuis quelques temps et si cela continuait, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau. Aux nombres de gaffes qu'il s'était découverts pouvoir faire en une journée, Naruto aurait bientôt une concurrence à son niveau !… La situation commençait vraiment à devenir problématique et surtout, gênante.

La soirée était calme et fraîche, n'ayant pour une fois plus grand à chose à faire d'important, il s'autorisa un détour par le cimetière du village. Ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.  
Immobile devant la stèle des héros, ou le nom de son père avait rejoint beaucoup d'autre. Shikamaru se repassait la conversation entre lui et la sœur du Kazekage, comme s'il s'agissait d'un message codé. Ainsi que tout un tas de truc aussi inutile, que moyennement agréable.  
Soupirant longuement, il parvint à la seule conclusion logique qu'il s'était refusé d'admettre jusqu'à présent.

\- Papa… Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux d'une femme sacrément galère… J'aurais bien eu besoin de tes conseils avisé, parce que là. C'est au-dessus de mes capacités. À chaque fois qu'on se croise, elle ne fait que de me crier dessus. Alors, chez pas trop quoi dire… Ni quoi faire… Donc je ne fais rien, mais je crois que sa l'énerve encore plus… Rhaaa c'est galère tout ça ! Elle est insupportable, elle est chiante et en plus, elle est violente… Elle me fait plus peur que maman. Je ne pensais même pas cela possible… Un rire sarcastique s'échappa de sa gorge et des yeux verts s'imposèrent de nouveau à lui. - ...Mais quand elle sourit, elle me rend totalement idiot !… Rhaa mais c'est vraiment chiant tout ça ! J'arrive même plus a alignés des pensées cohérente ces derniers temps… Sa m'empêche de travailler et en plus, je crois que tout le monde l'a remarqué, ça craint… Ça me tue de l'admettre mais là, j'suis totalement perdu. Que dois-je faire, hein ? Toi, tu me l'aurais surement dit… Les femmes sont vraiment trop galère et moi comme un con, j'ai foutu les deux pieds dedans sans même m'en rendre compte. Le pire, c'est que je crois que ça ne date pas d'hier… Tu parles d'un abruti… Je n'ai même pas été foutu de le remarquer...  
Maintenant, elle est repartie à Suna et moi, j'suis coincé à Konoha… Seul, parce que tu n'es plus là et que je ne compte pas mêler maman à tout ça… J'ai beau cherché une solution, rien ne m'apparaît… Face à elle, je perds à tous les coups peu importe la stratégie employée, pourquoi ?

Un vent se leva et charia quelques feuilles par ci par là. Le silence se réinstalla. Des bruits de pas n'attirèrent pas son attention. Trop occupé à réfléchir à ce qu'on son paternel lui aurait répondu.

\- C'est parce que tu es long à la détente… Flemmard !

À l'entente de cette voix, il se raidit d'un seul coup en pensant à mille et une façon de disparaître sous terre, en à peine une seconde. Un long silence se fit… Chiant et gênant. Amenant tous un tas de questions gênantes… _-_ _Ohhhh_ _galèreee_ _... Depuis quand est-elle là ?! Et merde… C'est chiant cette histoire ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou ici, bordel ! Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je ne peux pas ne rien dire, sinon ça semblerait encore plus bizarre. Puis qui me dit qu'elle ne vient pas juste d'arriver… Dans ce cas, elle n'aurait pas entendu grand-chose… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu entendre ?!_ _Ehhhh_ _galèreee_ _…_ Il soupira de dépit. Incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le visage écarlate de honte. _– Et chier… J'ai laisser mes clopes au bureau… Tu parles d'une histoire !_ À deux doigts de d'infliger sa technique des ombres, une main s'agrippa à sa manche dans une impression de déjà-vu. Ce contact l'électrisa plus qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, renforçant son envie de fuir loin, très loin. _–_ _Super_ _… Ça paraît définitivement bizarre maintenant… Si je dis rien, elle va me tuer… Si je dis quelque chose, elle le fera certainement aussi…_ _Rhaa mais_ _ça me soûle !  
_  
\- Nara ! Peux-tu seulement te taire trente secondes…

\- Heinnn ?! Quoi ? mais je n'ai rien dit ! _– Ai-je pensé à voix haute ? Non… Impossible…  
_  
\- Tu penses beaucoup trop… Conclus t'elle en s'avançant davantage, posant sa tête entre ses omoplates crispées.  
Un sourire gêné sur son visage rosé, la kunoichi ferma les yeux et inspira doucement. Descendant ses doigts le long de son poignet, jusqu'à les glisser dans sa main entrouverte, elle murmura. - J'ai toujours eu un coup d'avance sur toi…

De surprise Shikamaru écarquilla les yeux, tandis que son cœur rata un battement, voire deux. Son cerveau se figea, ne savant plus quoi penser. Puis, il sentit le contact chaud de la jeune femme dans son dos et serra sa main dans la sienne. Ils restèrent un long moment immobile. Se satisfaisant du silence avec simplicité. Il soupira longuement, mais cette fois-ci, d'aise. L'information était parvenue à se frayer un chemin non jusqu'à sa tête, mais jusqu'à son cœur et il se mit à sourire. « Même les femmes les plus imbuvables montrent toujours de la gentillesse envers l'homme qui a su les séduire. Avec l'âge, tu comprendras… » _\- Je pense enfin avoir compris, papa…_


End file.
